What Have I Become?
by CJ Battlefront
Summary: Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. Fionna sees Marshall Lee commiting an act that she knows cannot be him. Is he becoming evil? Cake has been acting strange too. She's slowly losing her mind! Can Fionna save her friends and The Land of Aaa?
1. Chapter 1

**Fionna's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I didn't think he was capable of something like this. Marshall Lee, was that really him, sucking the life out of Breakfast Prince? There were bodies on the ground surrounding him. All of them bone dry and pale. Gnomes, spikey people, cloud people, and so many more species. I couldn't move. That couldn't be the same sweet Marshall who I just visited in his cave yesterday. I even thought he-no, he couldn't have. But this isn't the time to think about that now. I had to stop who or whatever this was, and find out what's going on. I pulled my crystal sword from my pack, ready to fight.

"Hey!" I shouted. Part of me wished I didn't. He turned to look at me. His brilliant eyes no longer red, but an ugly and piercing yellow.

"Fionna. At last." He hissed. In an instant, he dropped Breakfast prince and was holding me by my shoulders. He was so close I could smell him. It was different than his usual sent that I liked.

"So pretty. I've never tasted human before." He whispered. I was shaking. Where was Cake?

"What are you?" My voice was quivering. This wasn't Marshall. Not the one I knew and came to love.

He chuckled. "Can't you see sweetheart? I am a vampire after all. I'm just being me." His fangs scraped my neck.

A tear ran down my cheek. "No. No." I said.

**A few days before…**

**Fionna's POV**

I heard the Ice Queens shrieks coming from her castle while Cake and I walked away in triumph once again. We had just saved Wildberry Prince from her clutches for about the 3rd time this week.

"I don't know why I've become her new favourite." WP was saying in his squeaky voice. "But this time she had tables of potions all around the room, and she kept looking at me really creepy. Creepier than usual I mean."

"That is weird, but hey it's Ice Queen, what else is new?" I said. I was sure there was nothing to worry about.

Cake laughed. "Yea sugar, and if she ever tries to capture you again, we'll kick her patoot to the moon!" Wildberry Prince laughed. "Okay thanks guys! I'll see you later."

We went our separate ways, Cake and I on our way to the tree house. It was starting to get dark and I thought about going to Marshall Lee's cave for a visit.

"Hey Cake, I'm gonna go to Marshall's place for a while. I'll be back later tonight, Kay?" I said. I thought about her and Lord Monochromicorn. They've been dating for a while now. Wait, why did that pop up in my head?

"Sure honey, I'll see you later." She sounded spacey. Did she hear me?

**Cake's POV**

I didn't particularly like Marshall. He was so dangerous for Fionna to be hanging around with. I knew he only drank shades of red, but he was a vampire. He could still lose control. And that other thing, they were always alone together. Whatever, maybe I was just being over protective. But she was my baby sister. I was just lookin' out for her. I decided that I'd go visit MoChro and get my mind off of things.

**Marshall Lee's POV**

I was sitting on my couch strumming my axe bass tunelessly. Was the couch always this uncomfortable? I was so bored.

_Do something fun then. Get out of the cave!_ A strange voice startled me. Was that me thinking? It sounded so menacing. Have I heard it before? It rattled in my mind. A knock on the door shook me out of my thoughts. I open the door to find Fionna_, _with her sparkling blue eyes looking up at me. She smiled.

"Hey there." She said and pushed her bangs out of her face. I couldn't help but smile back. It was different from my usual smirk. What was I thinking about earlier?

"What's up?" I said.

She groaned. "Ugh it's Ice Queen again. I just saved WildBerry Prince from her again. For, what the 3rd time this week? Anyway, can I come in or what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure." She came in and sat on the couch. She pushed her bangs out of her face again.

"Dude I think you need a new couch. This one sucks." She complained.

"What's got you down tonight?" I asked. She was different from her usual perky and energetic attitude that can get kind of annoying.

"I don't know. Let watch a movie or somethin'. Let's watch a scary one!"

I scoffed. Fionna sitting through a horror movie. That hasn't worked out so well in the past. "Are you kidding? Don't you remember every other time you tried to be brave through one?"

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Whatever, I was younger then. So there! Bring it on fang boy!"

I couldn't help but laugh. I guessed she was back to normal. "Okay but I bet you won't last 10 minutes scaredy."

Of course I was right. She spent the whole movie with her face buried in my chest. I was smirking the entire time. I honestly didn't mind. She was cute when she was scared.

_Go on then. Take her, touch her. You know you want to. She's so vulnerable now. Go on, do it!_

What? That voice again. Where is it coming from? My head I know but why is it popping up now I thought. And No I didn't want to do that. I didn't think about Fionna that way. And I would never take advantage of her.

_We'll just see about that now wont we?_


	2. Chapter 2

**What Have I Become? Chapter 2**

**Marshall Lee's POV**

About 10 minutes until the movie was over, I noticed Fionna stopped whimpering and sneaking peeks at the screen. I looked at her and her arms were wrapped around me. Her heart beat slowed and so had her breathing. Oh wow! She fell asleep through a horror movie through all of the screaming! What brought that on? I guess she was really beat from the day. In fact I was pretty tired myself. A little too tired to fly her home. Sure, she could spend the night here on the couch; I don't think Cake would mind too much. I carefully unwrapped her from me and lifted her up so I could get up. I got a blanket from a closet and draped it over her. She said she'd hated that couch and she probably wouldn't be comfortable. Oh well, she'll live. On the way up the ladder, I looked back at her. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Woah, did that sound creepy or what?

_So you bring on your couch, she was wrapped around you, begging you for it, then you just leave her like that? You are weak. Spineless. You want to do it and you know it. You've always wanted to know what human tastes like…_

"No shut up! I would never hurt Fionna in any way!" I said through gritted teeth. I cared about her too much to ever hurt her. She was beautiful and I've known her for so long. That was true. But I have wondered…no-forget it! Suddenly I was starving. I growled -which is something I haven't done for a while- and flew to the kitchen. I yanked open the fridge, pulling it halfway across the room. I didn't care if Fionna woke up, not in the slightest. I grabbed the first thing I saw and drank the red straight out of it, snarling. I snapped back to my senses. What just got into me? I wasn't satisfied. I craved something more and hated it! I walked out of the kitchen and glanced at Fionna. I crashed to my knees and pulled my hair in a sudden fury. What was happening?

_You want more. You want her and you know it. Give in. That hunger won't go away._

**Cake POV**

Where the plop is that girl? She is gonna get it when she gets home! Didn't she say she'd be back later last night? I gasped. What if something happened to her? Maybe some evil monster got her. I have to save her! I started to run around what used to be our house. The walls melted into trees. She's trapped in here isn't she? There she is! Right in front of me! And to my right, left, I hear her voice shouting from all around. "CAKE! CAKE! Come save me Cake!" "I'm comin' baby!" I shouted. Then she ran away from me. Why was she running? "CAKE HELP!" She continued screaming. The trees were bent in strange forms. I smashed into something I couldn't see. In a flash, the walls were back, and all was quiet. I fell to the newly returned floor. I started to laugh. I don't know for how long, but it was a while. I kept laughing without pause.

"HA!" I said. "You're so funny Fionna!"

**Fionna POV**

Dear Glob my back hurt! I got up and stretched. That wasn't a very good sleep. Wow. I fell asleep at Marshall's house. Huh. Where is he anyway? What time is it? I gasped. "Oh Glob I fell asleep at Marshall's house! What will cake say?" I should just go home I thought.

"Morning sleepy." Marshall floated down the stairs wearing only his black boxers. Cram, he can't be a little more modest when someone slept at his house? I couldn't help but blush. I had to say though, I didn't mind his body so much after looking a bit more, his raven hair wild from sleep...Yikes, where did that come from?

"You know, I was surprised when you fell asleep through all that whimpering you were doing buried in my chest." He said smirking. Glob what was with this new attitude of his? Once again I blushed uncontrollably.

"Shut up. Whatever, I need to get home. Cake will be freaking out and will probably kill me. So, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Suddenly, he was right in front of me, so close he was almost right up against me.

"Aww can't you stay a little while Fi? I get so lonely sometimes…" He purred. He walked forward, forcing me against the wall. Okay, this was getting creepy. It had to stop.

"Dude! What's up with you? Look I just need to get home. I'll see you later….maybe." I pushed past him (with difficulty) and left. What's going on?


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Yes I know this isn't chapter 3 but I just needed to say that I love constructive criticism and I need some! I'm not sure how the second chapter went with you it kind of took on a life of it's own. Really, I'm just making it up as a go along. I'm not even sure what will happen next. So if you like it, great and review! If not, tell me what you think I should change. Thankies!**

**-CJ**


	4. Chapter 3

**What Have I Become? Chapter 3**

**Fionna POV**

"Cake I'm home!" I said as I walked through the door of our treehouse. I hoped she wasn't too mad. I wondered if I should tell her about what happened with Marshall. Probably not, I didn't even want think about it at the time.

"Fionna! Where have you been, I was worried about you!" She giggled as she came out of the kitchen. She was laughing? She obviously wasn't that mad.

"Yea, I'm really sorry. Marshall and I watched a movie and I fell asleep on the couch." An image of him coming down the ladder in his boxers flashed in my mind. Even though I was still weirded out, I couldn't help but blush. I looked away hoping Cake wouldn't notice.

"So you're not mad?" I asked. Normally she would've freaked out.

"Huh? Oh no baby, I'm not mad. I just thought something might've happened to you." She chuckled. Then she gasped and burst out laughing. Why the plop was that so hilarious?

"Is that funny?" I said cautiously. "What's got into you Cake?" I yelped as only her head grew to the size of our living room and she bared her teeth at me hissed. Her arms stretched and she shoved me into some treasure that was on the floor.

"NOOO! Never say that ever AGAIN! Do you hear me?" She shrieked. A jewel I smashed into cut into my arm.

"What! Cake-I…" I stuttered. I didn't know what to say. Cake was actually scaring me. Then like nothing happened, she shrunk again and rolled around on the floor just cracking up.

"Cake…sis…" I whispered. What was happening? She stopped laughing and got up. Her eyes were serious. Was she going to freak out on me again?

She looked surprised. "Fionna, where were you? Were you at Marshall's all night? Oh my goodness, look what happened to you arm. Come on I'll patch you up." She took me into the kitchen and washed the blood off of my arm. I was so confused, did anything really happen?

"Um, Cake are you alright?" I asked.

She sighed. "Well, I'm not so happy you spent the night at Marshall's house. But be honest, did anything happen?" She looked straight into my eyes. All seriousness. I wasn't going to tell her about how Marshall was acting.

"No..not at all." She bandaged my arm.

"Okay sugar." She replied with a smile.

**Marshall's POV**

No! I can't believe the stupid voice made me do that! I thought. That wasn't me at all. Fionna was probably mad at me for acting like such a creeper that she wouldn't be seeing me anytime soon. Why did I give in? I have to make it up to her, she was my only friend and I bet I freaked her out.

_There's no need to apologize. She'll come around soon enough. Just wait and she'll be all yours to devour._

I DID NOT want to hurt Fionna. Would I be able to control myself the next time I see her? What could I do…

_I could see she loved the way you looked when you came down the stairs. Keep going. Give it time._

That voice was really starting to piss me off. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" I screamed to an empty house it looked like. I'll take her out tonight. Try to make it up to her.


	5. Author's Noteagain

**Sorry for another Author's note! But I need say that I'm genuinely sorry for not posting in a while but I'm currently trying to push through another writer's block. Plus, I've been getting a lot of people (mainly guests [Seriously you guys, get an account!]) telling me to upload. When at that point, I yell at my computer, "Bitch, I'm workin' on it!" So, if I need to stop for a long period of time for some reason, I'll let you know. But yea, I'm working on this, so be patient. Find some other stuff to read for a while. I'm trying. Thanks for the great reviews otherwise!**

**-CJ**


	6. Chapter 4

**What Have I Become? Chapter 4**

**So, after reading a few other stories, I realize that, GlobBlammit I never put the flippin' disclaimer! What kind of writer am I? The kind who just published her 1****st**** story. So, sorry Pen! I do not own Adventure Time whatsoever. And thank Death for that or else it would SUCK. I swear do they smoke pot in those pitching rooms? Anyway, on to the story. (Please review!)**

**Marshall Lee's POV**

I kept my dark jeans and black Converse on but lost my usual plaid shirt. Instead, I put on a red t-shirt with a black sleeveless vest. I kept my hair in its usual messy state; I couldn't get it to do anything else anyway. I wondered if I should've I tapped on the window like usual or actually knock on the door of Fionna's treehouse.

_I know of a much better way-_

"NOPE." I said loudly, somewhat drowning out the eerie Voice. Then I just started to babble on randomly to distract what it was saying. I did NOT need to hear what perverted and/or murderous things it had to say right now! It was so infuriating, it had to say something every few minutes and disrupt my thoughts. It was getting worse. The things it said were growing in repulsiveness. But I had to be honest, and as much as I hated it, the images it often put in my head weren't so bad anymore. Wait-no! I could never hurt Fionna or do anything to her.

What was this? Now, when I thought of her I didn't think of her laugh, or her bravery, or the fire in her eyes when she was determined or pissed. Now I thought of the way she smelled. So delicious. I heard her heartbeat louder than usual and could almost taste her warm blood pumping into her veins. It was riveting. I couldn't even imagine what human blood tasted like. My mother used to tell me it was better than any creature's you could drink. But I always told her that even if there were humans around, I wouldn't eat them. I just wasn't evil like her.

Somehow I ended up smack in front of Fionna's door. I guess I flew here at lightning speed because I didn't even remember leaving my house. I knocked on the door feeling way to formal for my taste. Cake answered. Great, I'd have her to answer to. I always thought she was overprotective of Fionna.

"Marshall." She whispered, looking around the ground. Then she muttered something that vaguely sounded like 'What do you want?'.

Hmm. "I came to see Fionna. Is she here?" I asked. Something was off? She just nodded still looking at the ground, then moved out of the way of the door chuckling. I was about to ask what was up with her, then Fionna climbed down the ladder.

"Cake, who's at the door?" She said cautiously. However, I could hardly think straight to wonder why. I could hear her breath, her pulse, and I needed to feel the warmth of her skin. I was suddenly up close to her. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Me." I said softly. Then, remembering where I was and why I was there, I cleared my throat and stepped back. Cake seemed to have slithered off somewhere. "I wanted to apologize for this morning. I was acting like a freak. So, will you let me make it up to you?"

She smiled. "Yea dude! Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." I smirked. "So get dressed to have a fun night."

"Ha, okay." She rolled her eyes and climbed back up the ladder. Nice.

_Nice indeed. You won't be able to hold back tonight you know. You'll smell her, feel her, and lose control. Don't feel bad, it will be worth it._

**Fionna's POV**

I wasn't really comfortable with Cake answering the door earlier. She was having multiple moments all day. Shrieking, laughing. She was trying to dig through the floor boards looking for something that she wouldn't tell me. A couple times she really scared me. She was twitching and spazzing out everywhere. I thought she was having a seizure or something. Then she got up, chuckled and said something unintelligible, and walked away. Like nothing ever happened. I had to do something. I'd call Gumball and tell him about her problems after I got home from hanging out with Marshall.

I put on a black and white skirt that was shorter than my usual. I ditched my hat and went with my bunny headband. My blonde hair was getting pretty long. I also put on black strapped heels that Cake insisted I have for a special occasion. With that I had a red tank-top that was kind of sparkly just because I knew Marshall would like it. I didn't know why I cared, but it was fun. I wondered where we were going. I knew it was going to be fun because Marshall planned it. I know I was pretty quick to forgive him but no need to be dramatic. I was really weirded out when he was being all..wow. But now that I thought about it-

"Come on Fi, you can't take all night!" Marshall called up the ladder impatiently. But I could hear the humor to his voice.

"Yea, yea, I'm coming down." I yelled back as I went down. The look on his face was great. When he saw me, his eyes widened and I heard him take in a sharp breath. Ha maybe this will be a fun night.

**Marshall Lee's POV**

I couldn't help but thank Grod I was a vampire and couldn't blush. I loved what she was wearing. Especially the red. I'd never seen her without her rabbit hat and I didn't think I'd ever see her in heels. Plus, I could practically see up her skirt when she was coming down the ladder. Crap. It's bad enough that I did, but I actually wanted to. Great. But I had to stay cool tonight. I grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

**YES. My writer's block is (hopefully) gone. I'm getting there. I know I can do a lot better so I'll work on it. I hope you guys will stick with me through every blockage (haha). I'm just going through a really tough time in my life so…screw it. Whatever. REVIEW! (I do NOT own Adventure Time. Only this story.)**

**-CJ**


	7. Chapter 5

What Have I Become? Chapter 5

**Fionna's POV**

I was a little worried to leave Cake home by herself now. What if she got hurt? With all the zapped out things she's been doing I had no idea what would happen. Maybe it was just an off day for her? Maybe, but I thought that I would go home early just in case.

But those thoughts went away once Marshall and I reached Cloud Kingdom. With all the adventuring Cake and I did, we hadn't gone there in a while. I almost forgot how much fun it was! The whole kingdom looked even better at night. The stars seemed bigger and brighter and so did the moon from above the ground. Even the cloud people seemed crazier at night. They danced faster, shouted a lot louder, and at this rate would probably go all night! And I loved everything I saw! I was glad I chose the right thing to wear.

Marshall noticed the look on my face and laughed. "Glad you like it. What do you want to do first? Dance, drink, snack; there's a video game tournament too."

Well I wasn't going to drink anything that would harm me, or slow my adventuring down so I said, "Let's dance!" And at that Marshall took my hand and we went to the dance floor which was zippin bigby the way! Although, I knew I couldn't dance. I had no rhythm at all which Marshall soon found out. He was cracking up at the way I didn't know how to move. But really, how could you move anywhere when the floor was packed with fluffy cloud people? Some of them were dancing in the craziest ways! Most moves which I shouldn't be doing any time soon. Anyway, my arms were going everywhere, and when I tried to spin, I ended up almost falling face-first onto the multi-colored cloud floor. Luckily, Marshall was an amazing dancer -was it because he was a vampire?- and smoothly caught me when I was almost to the floor so it looked like everything was planned out.

"Fionna with all of Gumbutt's fancy formals you go to I thought you might be able to dance even a little!" He said with a smirk when he brought me back up. He pulled me crazy close to his chest I noticed feeling a buzz go through me.

"Don't be a butt guy, I adventure not dance!" I said. I wanted to find something else to do; anything to hide the growing blush. "But I bet I can kick your patoot at that video game tournament!"

The party at Cloud Kingdom was outta this world! I was having more laid back fun than I'd had in a while and I guess I needed it. Marshall was willing to do whatever I wanted and I was so buzzed from all the energy! The cloud people had found this mathematicaldrink underground from like, over a thousand years ago before the war. They said it gives you energy and that's how they party so hard. I think it's called…Monster? Anyway, after a few too big gulps, I was practically bouncing off the walls! I don't think Marshall needed it because he never looked tired. I was having the best time ever! However the affects of Monster started to wear off and I was getting kind of dizzy.

Marshall noticed apparently. "Yo, Fi, don't trip again." He laughed catching me once again. "Come on, the nights not over, we're going somewhere else. You should really ease up on the next energy drink."

**Marshall's POV**

I guessed Fionna would be fun to party with. But it pissed me off how no matter what she did, collapsing or cracking up, she was too cute for her own good. How that nerdy Gumbutt could ignore her like that is beyond me. Guess it's a good thing though. I felt a furious surge go through me.

_That little p**** will get it for even touching her. You've seen it before haven't you? Always hugging, and giving eyes. How do you know he's ignoring her? You can't watch Fionna all the time you know. How do you know they're not doing anything?_

I had one of the strongest urges to drop Fionna from all the way up where we were flying. Then once she was on the ground, drinking all of the remaining blood that hadn't soaked up into the soil.

_If anyone should be touching her it should be you. Don't you agree Marshall Lee?_

I did agree. More than anything, and it scared the Nightosphere out of me.

"Hey Marsh, where we goin' dude?" Fionna asked and I nearly dropped her. I put on a smirk.

"You'll see." I said, still trying to shake the disturbing but yet satisfying visions from my mind.

**Fionna's POV**

I still felt electricity flowing through my veins from that Monster drink. It was the drink right? Marshall was holding me tight as we flew to our next unknown destination. His red eyes somehow reflected the stars. Did the red in his eyes come from the red he drank? Or was it only because he was a vampire? Had he ever drank blood? Nevertheless human?

"What are you staring at Fi?" Marshall asked.

"Wha? Oh, nothing." I said shaking my head. "Where are we going?" As I said that, we landed outside of his cave.

"I'd thought that you blew off enough steam at the party, so we might as well chill here." Marshall said, looking up at the sky. I looked up too, just in time to see a comet flying across the stars. I laid down on the grass.

"By the way, you seemed like you had a good time." Marshall smirked. Stupid, every time he did that I liked it a little bit more. He l

"Yea! I have to do that more often! Those Cloud People are crazay at night. Where exactly did they find those "Monsters" at anyway?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I think in some old underwater city."

Now, Glob knows I talk to Marshall a lot, but the conversation we were having was great. We talked about everything we hated, how we got into stuff, and pretty much everything. He even told me about his mom and the Nightosphere. I told him about Cake and I's stuff. How long did we stay there? A couple hours maybe.

But at some points, it was weird, He'd get this angry look on his face, then smile. And when he looked at me, his eyes looked different. They didn't seem like his own. At other times, he'd mouth something and say it was nothing. Then, we went back to our conversation and I forgot all about it. So when he flew me home, I was blushing about what he previously said. And when he left me at the door, I watched him fly away leaning against the door, biting my lip. Cram! Ugh, whatever. I needed to check if Cake was alright.

"Yo! Cake I'm home! Sorry I was out late." Aw, maybe she went to sleep. Hope I didn't wake her up. I sneaked up the ladder and looked towards her drawer-bed. Empty. Back down the latter and looked around the living room, kitchen, bathroom. Nothing.

My heart started racing. "Cake! Where the plop are you?" I called to the –I hoped wasn't- empty house. Cake! Upstairs, lookout boat, bridge, roof, no one. "CAKE!"

Oh my Glob.

**Woah, I FINALLY got that done. Okay listen up, since I can't hardly get any chapters updated and I'm sure someone's given up by now, I might just stop the story. I just don't have mojo and I sure hate it when people don't update in a month.** **If you think I should keep going let me know. And if you do, I promise I'll try my very hardest to update as much as possible. I'm just-God damn it. So lemme know I guess. **

**-CJ**


	8. Another A N

**Author's Note**

**Okay listen. After Some shameful reviews I decided to keep going. By the way I wasn't going to leave it there. I would've done some creative ending. So Jocelyn, I am talking to you. Sit your ass down, and leave my story alone. One thing, that's copyright without my permission, and 2, if you do it, I will hunt you down. (Sorry, but you caught me on a bad afternoon.) I had to say this publicly because you don't have an account yet. So, to the point, I will keep going. We all go through some hard times and I need to learn to deal with mine properly. I'm almost done with chapter 6, and I think you'll find it pretty good! Sorry for being pissy.**

**-CJ**


	9. Chapter 6

What Have I Become? Chapter 6

**Now I can get to the real part of the story. Finally. I'm just not good at that whole, romantic and fun moments. Probably why I'm single and why it was so short. Just get to the point already right? Anyway, I wish I rated this story M so I could make it freakier. Thank you for letting me know I'm a good writer and that you're still with me! GAY PRIDE!**

**-CJ**

**Fionna's POV**

I'd changed out of the clothes I wore for the night out long ago. Now, I was in the 2nd huge forest of the night, in my usual clothes, crystal sword in a very tight grip. I'd checked everywhere before this. Candy Kingdom, Lord MoChro's house, and too many underground lakes. I knew Cake better than anyone in Aaa, how could I have been too nervous to see what was wrong with her? Even so, I should've gone to Gumball or something. Anything instead leaving her all alone in that tree house for once for one stupid night with Marshall! Why didn't I stay? For Glob's sake she could be dead for all I knew! I hated myself more than the Ice Queen ten times over. I should've left early to check on her at least.

I tripped over a stump covered in wet moss. On the ground, I realized, lying on my knees, I wasn't mad. I was scared. She really could be dead. I would never see her again. Never go adventuring, and live alone. Was it worse, if I saw her mutilated, blood and who knows what else everywhere? Or her body just fine, but the life was sucked out of her as if she could be sleeping? If I couldn't tell if she was really dead? Or would it be better to never find her, so I wouldn't have to see what was done to her? I was so scared, but the shock was ebbing away. Please, I had to keep going.

It was a new moon, so the only light I had was the glowing from my sword. I noticed I cut my arm from my fall. Well, there wasn't too much bleeding.

"Cake! Cake where are you?! I'm coming for you I promise!" I yelled into the forest. I made that promise to myself too. I would find her. I started to think about why she started to act this way. Was it something that happened to her? Had she cracked under the pressure of adventuring? I knew she was as energetic as me but she was and older cat. I'd never thought of it before, but there could-no, there eventually would be a day where she couldn't have the physical strength to do all of these crazy things. But, I couldn't do any of these things without her. She was the soul reason that we won those battles. If I brought her home, and she was okay but lost her mind, would I be able to keep adventuring? Would I have to take care of her? Or the scariest, would she be taken to a place for the ones who can't go on alone? Would I have to visit her, and speak soothing words to her like she was a kitten? She wouldn't be able to know who I was even. Could it really be that bad? Where would I ever be without my best friend; my sister?

I was asking too many questions that were getting scarier every time. I was shaking. And the quivering light from my sword made the shadows on the trees and plants look menacing. I knew I couldn't get ahead of myself, but the images and questions kept popping up in my head. I had to find her now, I couldn't accept that she or her body couldn't be found. I would go insane myself trying to picture what happened to her if I gave up. Or maybe just go insane and never stop looking. Wandering around Aaa, hopelessly thinking I could really find her, for years. No. There it goes again-the pictures. But there was nothing that could distract me and make me stop thinking about it. I was over thinking it-something that I didn't do often. What happened to the Fionna that ran into things without a single thought in her head, who was so positive all the time, and who laughed in the face of things that scared her? Why couldn't she appear now? But this wasn't just another villain to beat, this was the one I cared about most.

I didn't even know what forest this was. Why did there have to be so many in Aaa? How about I just think about the things that I loved-love about her. Somehow, no matter how old she got, she had endless energy. Well, sometimes. I pictured her laying on the couch with her mug complaining that she didn't want to do anything. I chuckled at the image. She could come up with the craziest things to say, just at the top of her head. Something we had in common. Once again I laughed at the funny outbursts. Unless she was completely out cold, she would never really stop fighting. Even if she was injured or couldn't use her powers for some reason. This determination was lit up inside of her and she wouldn't stop fighting until whatever monster was there was defeated. I admired her so much for that. She was always there for me. No matter what the problem really was. Well, if it was something totally ridiculous, she would slap me and tell me to get a grip on myself. I smiled. If it was something serious, or a memory of my past that I never realized, she wouldn't leave my side unless I told her to. Like any mathematical sister would do.

A voice in my head said something disturbing. Where did this voice come from? I'd never heard it before, and never knew I could be so hopeless. Was it me?

_Now, look at what you have to lose?_

It was right. Eerie as a lich, yea, but it made me think once again. How would I go if I lost her? I'd lose not only a partner, but a sister. I wasn't focusing on the voice that made me realize this, but the idea itself. I felt broken. Images of what I was losing sped in my head. Faster and faster. They were no longer happy or amusing, but it felt like they were breaking me. My legs slowed. My thoughts did too. Only the pictures and memories clouded my mind. Those and the repeating words that were different but meant the same things.

_Goodbye. Cake. Lost. Won't come back. Where will you go? Lost. Break. _

Those words again and again. I fell. I couldn't even move. My eyes were darting in different directions. A light glowed from somewhere outside my field of vision. Pink. My sword. Where, where was it all going? Cake, Marshall –It was prominent now how he was acting- and now was it me? There was a different light now. It was red. But unlike my sword, this one was different. It was coming from everywhere. I looked what I thought should be up. The trees looked brown. And so did the plants. Down? The grass was an ugly dark green. The light was dim, so there were still shadows everywhere. I got up, my mind feeling dull, but images of what I could be losing were coming slowly. I started to walk, the feeling coming back in my arms and legs and making me go faster. I went to my sword, picked it up, and walked in the direction of where the light was coming from. I realized that the light was the sun rising. I had been searching all night. But that was strange, the sun was red. Not its usual yellow with pretty streaks shooting from it in a harmless warmth. This one was smaller and I felt no heat come from it whatsoever. I felt cold.

As I walked on, the trees started to break. They became thinner, and I could see the sun rise more clearly. The badlands. That's where I was now. Well if Cake was here then I would be able to see her faster. The rare red sun made the land look more dangerous, and the ground looked covered in blood.

_Cake's blood perhaps?_

Stop it. I didn't know what I said that to, myself or maybe something in my mind. Now I couldn't stop imagining her dead in different forms on the ground. I walked by the bones of monsters Cake and I recently played on. A small smile formed on my face. Climbing, sliding and showing off moves. I hoped those times weren't gone.

I walked on for a while, my feet kicking up sand and dirt as the sun rose slowly higher. It wasn't getting any bigger, warmer, or brighter. What could make it look this way? The only time I'd ever seen it like this was in nightmares, in which Cake would hear me screaming and come to my bed to comfort me.

I saw figures in the distance, but I couldn't see who they were. Maybe Cake was one of them. I started to run, gaining speed as I grasped hope. But what would she be doing anyway? I guess it didn't matter now, but I had to see if she was there. The figures were coming closer. What if she wasn't there?

Before I could contradict any more thoughts, I stopped dead in my tracks. I could only see one figure now. I still couldn't see who it was, but there was something in my gut telling me to be afraid. It was telling me to run away even. But, my adventuring instincts quickly suppressed it.

I continued running again, seeing who it was, and what was on the ground.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I didn't think he was capable of something like this. Marshall Lee, was that really him, sucking the life out of Breakfast Prince? There were bodies on the ground surrounding him. All of them bone dry and pale. Gnomes, spikey people, cloud people, and so many more species. I couldn't move. That couldn't be the same sweet Marshall who I just visited in his cave the other day. I even thought he-no, he couldn't have. But this isn't the time to think about that now. I had to stop who or whatever this was, and find out what's going on. I gripped my sword tight, ignoring the pain from my cut, shaking, but ready to fight.

But I didn't want to fight him. I wanted to close my eyes, open them and see my treehouse, with Cake laughing beside me. I wanted it to be a dream or some kind of mirage. I didn't want to see the multicolored blood swirling around Marshall Lee. I didn't want to wonder if Cake's blood was among it.

"Marshall…" I barley whispered. But it was enough to hear me, to turn his head and look into my eyes. His no longer a brilliant red, but an ugly yellow. I wanted to look away, but I felt my limbs stiffen, and my heart beat faster.

He threw Breakfast Price to the blood-covered ground like an old doll I'd seen in ruins. His eyes stayed on me as he moved to me in an instant.

"Fionna." He said in a voice so unnatural. His face, voice and even stature just screamed hunger. He was eyeing me like meat. I couldn't move and my breathing sharpened. This wasn't Marshall, not mine. I didn't know what this was, but I couldn't stand to stand here being so controlled.

"What are you?" I tried to sound strong but it sounded like a mewl.

He never looked away from me. He put his lips to my ear. "So pretty. It's a shame you don't understand. You still think no matter what species someone is, we can all be _friends_. I am a monster, my dear, and you are human." He inhaled. "You smell so sweet. In my thousand years of existence, I've never tasted human before."

His fangs scraped my neck. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I love you." I said, sounding like a child.

He chuckled. "Lovely, you really are so pitiful."

My blood turned cold in my viens.

**I really need to stop with the cliffhangers. But hey, finally a chapter that's more than 1000 words. I love this one. Happy fun moments are hard to think of, and this is my specialty. I wonder what will happen….**


	10. Chapter 7

**Haha, another chapter! So I get people telling me that they don't like Fiolee for some odd reason. I disagree. And that they like MarshallxGumball. Good news, I do too! So, sometime maybe during this, maybe after, I will write a fic about them! Let me know if you want lemon or something like that so I'll know what my audience wants. I really hope no one can call what happened in this chapter.**

What Have I Become? Chapter 7

He chuckled. "Lovely, you really are so pitiful."

My blood turned cold in my veins.

Without being able to move, I thought I was practically dead already. But worse, with only my eyes and mouth working, I was forced to see how horrible what was happening really was. He didn't bite me, he didn't hurt me. If he didn't do that, I half expected him to turn away to finish what he started only a few feet away from me. I didn't expect him to maul himself. Black liquid already running down his arms, he turned and fell to his knees. He scratched, and bit every inch of his arms. His nails clawing down his face that I couldn't see. He was screaming, ripping out his raven hair in a voice that would haunt my dreams forever if I lived through this. He banged his head on the ground.

"NO! You can't make me do this NO!" He screeched into his bloody hands.

"Marshall!" I said, and he turned. His eyes weren't yellow, they weren't red either. Among his scathed face, his eyes were huge black depths. I felt the blood flow through my arms and legs again and I staggered, barely able to keep myself standing. He arched his back and screeched like a creature I've never heard before. There were holes in his neck too. Through the blood and scratches on his face, the inky black holes looked straight at me. He shouted at me to leave him. But I wouldn't go. Was this really Marshall? Was he being possessed by something? Well, if he wasn't, I had to do something before he killed himself. The holes were appearing on his pale arms, and maybe his whole body. It seemed like he was eroding away.

A few seconds after he looked at me, he jumped, pinning me down my wrists and sitting on my hips. I opened my mouth to shout, but his blackened blood filled my mouth and dripped on my body. I gasped, choking on the foul liquid. It tasted like ash and bile.

"I told you to run!" He screamed one last time before his holes for eyes grew bigger over his once charming face, showing me that the thing possessed him again. It didn't say anything sultry this time though. Instead it pushed me roughly into the hard earth, and I felt the ground crumble a little beneath me. That didn't hurt as much as when it punched me in the ribs with more strength than I thought a vampire could have. The crack I heard from my chest was sharp to my ears.

I couldn't breathe; the sticky, thick liquid was running down my throat and coating it, stretching all the way towards my lungs. As I gasped for any bit of air, the thing taking over Marshall Lee painfully started grinding my hips. Any thought process drifted away when the lasting oxygen I had left my system. The blood was cold, and I felt streams of it running down my face and neck.

**Marshall Lee's POV**

My head, my body, and what seemed to be my world was spinning in different directions all at once. As I rolled around on what felt like the ground, I tried to open my eyes. When I did, they rolled back in my head, unable to make sense of the spinning sensations. My head throbbed. When would it stop?

The world came to an alarming halt. My head felt fuzzy and I didn't want to open my eyes. My breathing quickened fearing the thought of what I might see when I opened them. I struggled to get on my feet and almost fell over. I didn't want to face what was in front of me. What was I just doing? I couldn't hear anything besides the ringing in my ears and things were deadly silent. My eyes…I lifted my fingers to gently touch my eyelids and nothing was different. A blonde haired girl flashed in my mind. She looked familiar. Big blue eyes. What was her name?

The ringing in my ears stopped and was replaced by a sudden shriek. My eyes popped open but I didn't see anyone in the long dark red hallway that stretched before me. I heard the scream again and jumped. This time it was so close, it seemed to be in front of me. I dared to take a step forward down the barely lit hall. The carpet and ceiling were a morbid purple and the too-close walls were red. I couldn't see a single door along these walls. There were paintings in steel coloured frames. The people in the paintings looked familiar, but I couldn't figure out who they were.

There was the girl. She was smiling in a light blue dress that matched her eyes. Her blonde hair was swept to the side but long bangs were almost covering one of her eyes. She looked so gorgeous and alive. The last thing I felt in this place. I slowly walked further down and saw a woman in the frame on the other wall. She was smiling too, but this smile wasn't like the girl's at all. She had sharp fangs like mine and her yellow eyes shone with hatred and malice. Her skin was a pale green and her black hair matched her dress suit. The strange woman looked familiar too, although I knew that whatever memory she was associated with wasn't a good one. Further and further down the hall, I kept seeing faces that I knew I should remember. Their faces, ugly or good, were eating away at me and I racked my brain to remember them.

A young man with pink skin made me smile and I didn't even know why. A pretty woman with long dark brown hair and round spectacles gave a small smile in the dark frame, but I could see sadness in her eyes. She had more pictures on the same wall, but they all looked different. She was still beautiful, but her hair turned snow white and her skin getting bluer and bluer as I stepped forward. Scowls took the places of the smiles as I walked and fury grew in her now white eyes. In one picture she had a small golden tiara on. By that point tears were rolling down my cheeks. I had to leave this place.

I jogged down the hall, not seeing and end. I skimmed past the faces of demons and then small creatures that would've been cute if I had stopped to look at them. I finally got to a part of the hallway that was dimmer and decided to slow down. I saw the picture of the girl with the big blue eyes and the tears came faster. I wiped away the blurry tears and looked away. The lights were dimming still. I took one last look at the girl and thought I saw a tear before the lights completely went out, shrouding me in darkness. I looked around, trying to find some form of light. I touched the walls and immediately snapped back my hands. They were sticky and damp. I looked up and felt almost blinded when the lights came back on, so much brighter than before. I yelped and waited for my eyes to get back into focus. My skin felt like it was burning. I opened my eyes and looked at the picture. I yelled when I saw the distorted face before me. With black holes for eyes, her skin looked like it was peeling off and there was red blood around her wide mouth. I forced myself to look away and quickly walked away. The pictures following that were horrific. The same girl, once the loveliest thing I remember seeing was now being tortured in cruel ways upon the canvas. On tables, beds, and against wall, looking like she was screaming for her life. Being mauled by wolves, all with the same terrifying face that ripped at my chest. In one picture she looked like she was being devoured by some kind of demon creature in a place with red sand. The walls looked like they were dripping with something darker than the paint. The white haired woman looked at me with her white eyes and a smile stretched all the way across her face.

The piercing shriek I heard earlier sounded directly in my ears and I fell to my knees with tears pouring down my face. I sobbed begging for it all to stop. I didn't know where I was or who the people in the pictures were. The voice was sobbing in sync with me like it was being tortured. It was a girls voice and I'm sure was once a soft sweet sound. The last thing I heard before the world started spinning again was the girl, as if she was inches away from my face, crying out so loud it made my ears hurt.

"FIONNA!"

**Woah crazy. I apologize for being a total slacker but I do try. PLEASE tell me what you think and review or PM me, I'm always up to chat!**

**-CJ**


End file.
